A Night Of Hell
by Mark Gregory
Summary: What has been history to people will be discovered... but why in such a horrible and bloody way? That is what Mark Gabriels discovers as he struggle to escape what he thought was just a simple investigation that turned out to be the last day of their lives.
1. Let's Start The Party!

Note: the best way to enjoy the escence of the story is to imagine you being in the main thing...

CHAPTER I: The Beginning of the end

...1985...

Acorn City... A mid-eastern U.S. city is receiving various death reports around their forests. Hundreds of SWAT teams were already sent in to investigate. But unfortunately, no one was able to convey any information... nor to return alive. And after a year of doing nothing, the mayor made his move and closed the cursed forest.

...February 13, 1995...

10 years after the forest was closed, a group of middle-aged people sneaked into security and entered the forest. Namely Clarke, Mark, Daniel, Bryle, Rona, Samantha, Ivan, Lenard and Rhojyne,who is driving. Probably not knowing what they are doing, they entered the forest without anyone knowing...

"There, we are far enough to be seen by the authorities." said Rhojyne as he stops in the very middle of the forest. "You guys do what you want and I'll stay here." he continued.

"You better not do anything stupid while in here, Okay!?" Mark said.

"You can count on me!"

"Fine then... guess we will have to divide ourselves into two groups." Mark said as the remaining 8 of them descend from the car.

So the gang divided their selves into 2 groups. On one group, It was Mark, Bryle, Clarke and Rona. And on the other was Ivan, Lenard, Daniel and split to investigate what they can find in the forest that may lead them to discover any secret that may reveal what has been hidden for the past 3 years. Though, all of them, don't exactly know why they are there trying to discover what has been history to everybody in Acorn city. So the question is... Why actually are they there?


	2. It's Starting To Happen

(btw... Samantha was in Ivan's group, my mistake... LOL face)

We will go back to the left question... Why are they there?

The whole gang was hanging out in Samantha's house a night before the said investigation. They were having fun, exept Mark and Ivan who are arguing among who is tougher between the two of them. They argued until suddenly, the T.V. show they're watching feautured the Acorn forest issue. which led them to settle it in an investigation in the forest. Also the same reason why they are in different groups. What they really thought is that its just a serial killer living around the forest even though its not.

Back to the present, Mark and Ivan's groups seperated to search for clues. Mark's went to the east side of the forest while Ivan's went to the northern side. After some minutes of searching, Mark's group seem to have found something...

"Guys!, Guys!, come over here!"Mark shouted as he finds something interesting."Dude? what is it?" Clarke asked. "Wait, lemme check...though it looks like a gun..."Mark replied. And as Mark picks up the item, it was indeed a gun, a bloody gun.

"Yuck! dude, that's gross!" Rona answered. "Bryle!, lend me your towel." Mark then said  
"Dude! no way i'm gonna give you my towel!"  
"Oh please! don't bring out your gay side right now!"  
"Damn you..."Bryle said as he lends his towel to Mark.

"Ahh... seems to be a useful gun. Not damaged, just covered with blood... lots of them."Mark said as he finished wiping off the blood from the pistol he picked up. "Any bullets remaining?" Clarke asked."5..."Mark answered as he checks the magazine. "Keep it, that might be useful later on." Bryle said. "Of course I will!" Mark said.

In the middle of their conversation...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"an unknown voice shouted.

"Woah! who can that be?"  
"It sounds like Rhojyne!"

After hearing that very loud scream, they ran very quickly to where Rhojyne was. When they got there, they saw him driving away in fear. With him driving away was three dogs chasing after him." Wait!" Mark shouted in order for Rhojyne to come back. He suddenly stops shouting when Clarke taps his shoulder saying "Stop it, forget about him. When he's scared, he's scared. He won't have the guts to return here anymore. We should be worrying about those dogs. They are called Cereberus. Normally, dogs would bite you to restrain you, But they would rip off every single muscle in your body for food."

"Whoa! disgusting man!"Bryle said  
"You can say that again, but it's true..."Clarke answered  
"Wait, since when did you researched about these stuff?"Mark asked  
"Yesterday... I know, it sounds weird but it actually is true. Even I thought it wasn't."  
"OK... no wonder we couldn't find you in your fave spots yesterday..."  
"Um...guys..."Rona said as she trembles while pointing at the three dogs who went after Rhojyne returning and glaring at them.

"God dammit! run!"Bryle shouted as soon as he knew those dogs were there to feed on them."Wait! here! follow me! let's go to where Ivan's group went and lets hope we see them and hope they could help us."Mark suggested as he changed his direction. "Rona! run faster! one's right behind you!"Mark shouted as a dog tries to jump over Rona."A**hole! you have a gun! shoot it!"She answered.  
"... yeah... you're right. I do have a gun." Mark said as he realizes that he has a gun and shoots the one behind Rona.  
"Dude! We've been running forever, where's Ivan?!"Bryle said as he slowly gets exhausted running.  
"Wait...there! over that weird looking building!"

Due to extreme panic, they had no choice but to run quickly to the abandoned nearby building that they saw. Which actually is an old Hospital." Close the freaking door!" Rona shouted. After resting from that tiring and deadly run. They realized they were missing someone...Mark. "What the hell!? where is Mark?"Bryle asked. "I don't know but I wish he's safe." Clarke answered. "He must have slowed down while shooting and was left behind." Rona said. "Wait, this place, This is the Rivera Hospital!" Clarke shouted. "Wait, since when did you know this?"Bryle asked. "OK, listen carefully... You do know that Acorn city fores used to be a battlefield before,right? If you don't know, you s***... Anyways...This hosital here, The Rivera hospital, is an abandoned,obviously, hospital used about way back in the 1930s. But despite being built in that time, it's known for having its futuristic facilities. The reason why Terrorists want to hi-jack this place. For 4 years of trying to do so, only one group was able to infiltrate this hospital, Jeremy Deere's group. Jeremy Deere, a terrorist/ scientist very well known for the bio-chemical weapons he have made. Bio chemical weapons that helped them win the war and infiltrate this hospital. He was in great luck, finding and owning a hospital full of various resources which he can use to experiment more about his specialties. 1954, he died. Everyone was in grief about this news. bad thing is, even the monsters he created felt the same way, and became alive to avenge him. Almost everyone was killed that time. Some have escaped and reported everyone about this. And a new war has begun. It lasted about 5 years. And finally, 1960, the war ended with a draw. Noone won, noone lost. But those monsters claimed this land their territory. 35 years have past. now no one believes this stuff. Even the new mayor doesn't. EVEN I DIDN'T. Who would have thought its true. and now our lives is at danger...And oh yeah...also learned this yesterday." Clarke said. "Now its too late to turn around..." Bryle said.

Their conversation was cut off by a gun shot they heard..."Wait,can that be Mark?!" Said Rona who still has her hopes up that Mark is still alive. "Bryle, Rona, go check out what that was! I'll secure this door. I saw a knife there a while ago, use it."Clarke ordered.

So, the question now is...what the freaking hell happened to Ivan's group? well, Find out next month...

btw...if you like this... help me come up with awesome ideas by suggesting them to my facebook page...  
CaptaindjMarkii


End file.
